False sense of security
by Zebra67
Summary: AU/In 11th century France, Bella and Edward are invited to become immortal with the cost of having to drink human blood for eternity. Young and in love they accept not realizing the consequences. Its too bad that when you die you forget everything.
1. Chapter 1

I've always had this crazy obsession with the dark side of life. Craving the things we humans aren't to know about. Sure I was only 16 when I realized that dark is sometimes better than the light but this didn't stop me. It just kept me from the real darkness that I needed to fill my cravings.

The only source at the age of 16 is the internet and books of fiction. Never was I able to visit these places that I had read about or had seen scouring the internet. They were only pictures and words. Not real passage ways and dark forests filled with the things unknown.

For the longest time I kept this fascination to myself for fear of scaring my temporary friends. I was waiting until I could get out of this perfect setting, filled with nothing town. The evergreen forests going as far as you could see with the ever present clouds threatening to unleash themselves above you.

It started with this town actually, my passion for the occult.

Living in The Grand Canyon state wasn't the best for my new found fondness. It was too sunny, and too barren for my taste. My mother started going through this phase as she does. She picked up books on the supernatural and the myths and legends of the world. But of course she never got around to reading all of them. She merely read one book.

They were on the kitchen table when I came home from school one afternoon. I picked one up about European myths and so I went to my room with it and read until 2 the next morning. It was filled with the basic Dracula and Carpathian mountains but what held most of the interest for me was this island like castle off the coast in France called Mont Saint Michel.

It was a beauty to behold. With its 12th to 15th century buildings. They way it looked to have rose out of the ocean its self. Reminding me of Atlantis in a way but without the Roman like architecture influence. It had been through much over the years the book told me. It was a short half a page but it captivated me almost like it was familiar in a sense. True I've never been but it effected me like it was my missing home.

It was a couple week later I had the choice to get away from the desert that constantly surrounded me. I had a father I hardly knew that lived in Forks Washington. The wettest place on earth. After living in Arizona you appriciate the rain a hell of a lot more.

The ride from the airport to my new home guaranteed that this was what I needed. The gray, dark blue, and green palate of color better suited my fantasy mind. It help me feel more comfortable.

Though the feeling never made me change my appearance or social ways. I wasn't one of those creature of the night people who loved the dark so much they dressed dark. It was only mental stimulation that could help me.

Unfortunately it didn't help for very long.

(4 years later)

I worried that I shouldn't do this. Taking a year off college for me wasn't wise. It wasn't something that would benefit me in anyway. It was just too damn hard to resist though.

Recently the dreams have been coming back. I've see it as a sign. Weather it was a good or bad sign still eluded me.

They always started the same. _I get off the plane and go to my room. As I enter it smells faintly sweet and I can't stop breathing it in. Its tugging at my stomach like the picture did 4 years ago. There is a knocking on the door and I'm caught so off guard by the noise I drop my purse. The person on the other side is still knocking as I bend over to make sure my cell phone didn't break and to gather my things a bit. I tell this person to hold on it will be a sec but then the lights flicker. It goes dark and I can't see. I hear the window open and it cracking against the outside as the wind blows it almost off its hinges. The door opens and I can't scream. I feel my self choking in fear, paralyzed to the floor crouched over forgetting about my phone when the foot steps get closer. I try my hardest to speak but the only thing coming out it the salty tears from my eyes. The wind blows too strong for indoors and knocks me over I then regain some movement and look up and this intruder. But not before I notice the slight sweet smell is much stronger now and I can feel it pulling me into a false sense of security that I gladly let overcome me. I finally reach two eyes above me. They reflect the outside light as if they are cat eyes. I see nothing else but those eyes and they tug at me too but not in the good sense. I need to throw up now but I can't look away._

_"Isabella Swan . . . "_

I wake up in the same place every time. Its one of those odd occurrences that happen in dreams. When you emerge from your sub-conscious to your conscious you forget bits and parts. I always forget the gender of this person saying my voice.

Late at night I think about the meaning of this dream. I believe in dreams and the powers it has to warn or prepare you for the future. It lets you learn about yourself more than when your conscious. There is so much more in the mind then you can remember at one time. Dreams help you see the things your conscience can't.

From a visual point it is a night mare. It scares me and terrifies me to be in the dark and so venerable just like any other human being. But emotion wise it is a dream. It doesn't make me feel as scared as the visual darkness. it's the presence of this person in the room that makes me feel okay, safe, loved? I've never felt it genuinely but it feels as though an intense version of my mothers love. And that to me is a dream. So if its good or bad is still a mystery.

* * *

**Im looking for a beta for this story.**

**I really dont want to publish anymore for this one until I get one but this is my favorite.**

**Im sure you at least know somebody who would if not yourself ;)**

**And just a suggestion. Read The Historian. Great book if you like history like me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride to Rennes, France was boring to say the least. I caught up on some reading and sleep I didn't really need. The dream hadn't returned and I figured that was good. The train ride to Granville was the best part of the trip. I had to make an almost full circle through the Normadie countryside. It was more beautiful than the brochures I had received at the Airport. There were cottages scattered though the landscape, the occasional cow drinking water from its watering hole, and the gorgeous sunset sky that looks so different from this side of the world.

I got off the train at Granville and rode by bus to Mont Saint Michel. The bus ride gave me the most absolutely magnificent view of the 11th century Abbey. It looked so magical from the outside with the sun set behind, the way it was glowing almost. I could see myself walking though the streets like a vision from the past. I saw no sense in getting a car when the island is big enough for me to cartwheel across without stopping.

The bus took me across the road that connects the old country to the old world. When it stopped and dropped me off I found the nearest taxi to help me take and my things to the hotel. I splurged a little on La Mere Poulard. I figured I needed to be comfortable if I was going to be away from my family for the first time.

At the check in desk I got my key. There was a man who offered help to carry my items upstairs and I was more that willing to oblige. We finally get to the top floor where I request my room be and opened the door. I walked in with out looking and put the keys in my purse. When I looked up from my side I almost had a heart attack.

It was exactly like my dream. Everything was here. The window to the right and the bed next to it. The bathroom door to the left and the dressers too. Down to the color of the bedspread. It was a red and gold pattern that made me think French countryside.

"Madam . . . Are you alright?" He said with a very big accent. He looked extremely worried considering I stopped breathing, my hand flew to cover my heart, and I was shaking all over.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just . . . love the room" I sure as hell wasn't convincing anybody with that comment. It was a nice room sure but it wasn't nice enough to have a seizure over.

He sat my bags down and left with out a word. He was probably just thinking I'm another crazy American. I guess I'm am though. I'm here because of a picture in a book I saw 4 years ago.

As I thought about the activities I would be doing the next day I unpacked my things. I was only staying 5 days. My splurging caused me to run this trip short.

It was getting late as I finished unpacking. I realized I hadn't ate since that morning on the plane and it was coming back to bite my ass. So I put on a jacket locked my door and went downstairs. I didn't feel like walking to far so I just decided to dine at the hotel restaurant.

The food looked so good. I could understand most of the items on the menu and I didn't want the full meal. Just enough to fill me until tomorrow when I would be taking a trip to the Abbey. I picked the rack of lamb it seemed fine enough and I was really craving some meat.

When the waiter came I pointed to the dish on the menu and tried to convey that I wanted it rare. Ever since this dark obsession came over me at the age of 16 I've liked my meat rare. Something about the juiciness the meat has because not all the blood is cooked out just makes my feel content. Even though my friends gave me shit for it I just don't think they understand how better meat is when left a little rare. He understood what I wanted and brought back the bottle of wine I asked for.

I loved that the age was 18 and not 21 because I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the wine the French are so famous for.

After re-reading the brochure 5 times the food arrived. It came in a huge pot instead of on a plate and I loved it. The food was spectacular and they left the lamb more rare than in the states. It was delicious. I'm sure I was making little moaning noises as I was eating the lamb and I swore I could hear a chuckle off in the distance.

That's another thing. My hearing has been getting better ever since then too. I mean its not like I can hear for miles or anything but I can definitely listen into conversations or phone calls if I focused. The doctors said it was just a birth defect even if it wasn't all that bad. Sometimes is was rather hilarious to hear couples arguing over the most trivial things like leaving the toilet seat down.

The chuckle was from a man I could tell but considering it was so late it was only me and another woman in the restaurant. I heard it come from the open windows facing the street.

I didn't lift my head as I ate. I just kept listening. I heard nothing for awhile so I tried to think what I was doing to cause someone to laugh. I realized with embarrassment that I was moaning while eating and I guess that was what the man had heard. I ate more of the lamb and made another moaning noise to tempt the man to laugh at me again. I wanted to see this man myself that dared chuckle at me.

This time it came from behind me but it was no doubt the man who had laughed earlier. It was a youthful voice. Focusing more intently behind me I could hear no breathing and movement. I wanted to surprise this man in the act so I moaned a little more and heard it again.

I shot around almost forgetting to let go of the lamb in my mouth and saw a shadow disappear behind a corner.

I noticed some things before he disappeared. I saw a flash of bronze maybe copper colored hair and he move miraculously fast around that corner almost as a blur. And I want to say I heard more that amusement in that laugh I think a hint of knowing. But what did he know?

I was a little sharper than the average person I liked to believe but after the test they did on my hearing I figured I would keep this to myself. Imagine tests on my brain and not just on my ears. I shuddered.

Forgetting about finishing my food I got up, put on my jacket and chugged the wine I paid 16.95 per glass in U.S. money.

I walked by the corner and nobody was there and I causally walked by the windows to look out at the street and but I didn't recognized a bronze haired man anywhere so I continued upstairs to my room.

I unlocked my door and went into the room. I looked around just incase the mysterious stalker had been in there. My father the police man made sure I heard ever gruesome story he could think of about American girls visiting foreign places. I'm sure we watched Taken at least 8 times.

I felt a draft and saw that my window was open just smallest amount. I walked over to it and saw the piece of white paper before I reached it.

The paper had been torn off something and folded but not in a hurry it seemed because the penmanship was beautiful. Like calligraphy, but who has the time to write so neat in so little a time?

I picked it up and read the front which said _Isabella. _It had a slight flourish on the I. It was as if it was straight from the 11th century its self like the Abbey, it was beautiful. This writing pulled at me too like everything else these days. It was odd that a style of writing seemed familiar. But nothing else made sense so why should this note?

I opened it and read the elegant script inside.

"_Finally . . .you came"_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the birds singing and the sun shining. As I was stretching I reached over to the nightstand for my phone. I picked up a piece of paper instead and read it.

Ugh. It was the stalkers creepy note. I laid it back down and got my phone this time. Nobody had texted or called so I just got up to get ready.

It was 9 am and I had until 12 when most people will be trying to make their way to the Abbey. The sun has never been a friend of mine. It always wakes me up too early for my taste. Its all my mothers fault. She would wake me up for school by opening my door and turning on the light to wake me up and ever since then any kind of light wakes me up.

I hopped in the shower and washed the trip off of me. I felt a little nasty considering it was profusely hot in my room. I need to turn it down.

I considered the clothes I would wear it would be breezy and a little colder at the top. So jeans and a tee shirt. I wouldn't need a jacket since I was only going to be staying for an hour or so. And tennis shoes, definitely tennis shoes!

After getting dressed I got my shoulder bag with all my essentials and locked the door on my way out.

When I reached the bottom I walked out of the hotel for the first time to find one of those famous waffle shops they have. I walked up and down the streets kind of getting lost in the beauty of the place and shear size of the little town. It surprised me since I was thinking in my head that if it looks small it is small, but there were so many streets I could easily get lost.

The waffle was the best I'd ever had considering it took me and hour to find the place that sells them. It was 11 by the time I finally made it to the staring point.

I regretted eating such heavy food about 50 ft later. It was such a steep climb I couldn't believe anybody had been able to build such a monument on top. I mean it was in the 11th century not the 21st century.

I was almost about to pass out and hope someone else would pick me up and carry me to the top when I saw him. He was walking the same way. He must be a visitor like I am. Though he was walking extremely fast without actually breaking into a sprint. Maybe he would carry me.

Ha it's a nice thought but I don't know him and I certainly don't want him touching me just yet. If ever.

When I made it to the top I was leaking copious amounts of sweat. It was quite nasty.

I didn't want a tour guide so I didn't have to be constricted like some, by walking and following another person. Who will drone on and on about things that don't even relate to the Abbey. I knew what I needed to know I just wanted to see it. I wanted it out of my mind and my dreams at night.

Those haunting dreams where I'm holding someone's hand while frolicking in the forest. Both of us are in peasant type clothes, but happy as ever. Then we run into this meadow and fall down kissing each other chastely. We hear something and turn our heads only to find a beautiful blonde over the body of a dear carcass. There is blood everywhere and I scream. Then it ends.

I made my way toward the abbey door realizing I was toward the back of the crowd and the door was shut. Then as I got closer someone passed me and opened the door for me. I walked right in and said thank you. I didn't want to raise suspicion about the fact that I knew it was him. His hair was almost orange it was so bright.

"Thank you" I said to him while looking down. It would be to hard not to stare at if I looked straight at him.

"Your welcome." Recognition hit me when he spoke. I knew it was his voice in my dreams. He is the one that says my name so sad like. Though he didn't sound like it now so much.

His voice drew my attention. I loved it but I also hated it. This is just like my fairytale thought and conceptions I have learned from movies and literature. My romanticized version of love. His voice drew me closer towards him. I stopped breathing for a second and my heartbeat sped up monumentally. I'm sure he could hear it the way he was chuckling again at me like the night before.

I also hated it because I knew it wasn't real. I have been so caught up in the magic of this place that I have thought too much about it. I sure I was interpreting my feeling differently than I should. I probably feel scared and I'm fascinated with it. Its part of my dark side that makes me feel the way I do sometimes. I have no self survivals skills at all.

After my little internal battle I was thinking about him so much I just looked up at him without a thought. Though it was the back of his head it was still enough to pull me toward him and speed up my steps. When I was a few feet behind him staring at his unruly hair and the muscles in his arms he turned around.

"How much do you know about this place?" He said. I couldn't think.

"Some." That's all I could give him at the moment. My cheeks were on fire. I must be so red.

He looked at me so strangely for a second and then turned back around. He walked a little faster and then called to me. "Do you wanna hear a story about this place?"

I knew things about the orgin of this place. I heard about the angel that burned a hole in the monks head because he didn't listen to him and build it when the angel said. I knew that it was destroyed then built again. It was used at a monastery and then became a prison during the French revolution. It now has been restored and people we living on the little island. But I didn't know any stories about this place.

"Sure. What's is about if you don't mind me asking?" I wanted to make sure it wasn't something boring but he could read the phonebook and I would listen on the edge of my seat.

"It's a love story. Its kind of long but I think you would like it." He winked . . . Swoon. "Its not in your little pamphlet or on the internet. Its an original and it started here in France."

I couldn't wait.

* * *

This story is going to take forever . . .

Im just not motivated. :(

Oh well I would feel bad if I didn't eventually.

Plus I love the story but nobody else does since no one leaves me any reviews!

;) Im just hungry and cranky sorry readers . . . who ever you are.

Now should I make him evil or should I make all lovey dovey??

I know it doesnt make since now but it will when I write it.


	4. Chapter 4

He led me over to a bench in the Abbey far from the large windows. He looked so flawless in the dark blue light.

When I started to sit down next to him, I almost missed the bench itself staring onto his face. He wasn't looking at me but he must have noticed because he caught hold of my backpack and pulled me so I tripped onto the bench.

"Try to be a little more careful." he said in a concerned tone but I thought it sounded like he was annoyed too. Did I just see his eyes get darker?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I tried to make sure he didn't notice that my staring at him was the cause of my clumsiness. I rather he be annoyed at me then walk away because of my creepy behavior. Sure he is the stalker in this situation but I don't want him to know I had caught on.

"Now that we are settled, I can continue with my story. Its an odd one but I'm sure you will be begging for more." I could feel his breath when he said 'More' so close to my neck. There was no warm sensation. It was cold and icy but I liked that more than hot sticky breath. He gave me the chills and then some . . .

He started his story with a face of concentration like he couldn't see it as clear as he liked. "It was 11th century France when we first met. . ."

I was staring at the floor when he started but now my face was staring at his. 'We' he said. He must have made a mistake.

He caught himself and looked at me "I just get into this old story some times. What I meant was 'They'." the look he gave me was odd. He was searching me for something but he must have never found it because he continued with his story.

"It was 11th century France when 'They' first met. He was a studying doctor and she was just a poor milkmaid, a beautiful milkmaid at that. Anyway . . . she had come into town one day in spring to see the doctor and asked for something that might help with a stomach ache. As soon as she walked through the door he knew his life was forever changed. He was 18 and looking for a wife and it seemed as though his wish had come true right in front of his eyes. She was a 5'4 dark brown haired angel. He thought she would surely walk right back out of the store considering he didn't speak for at least a minute or so because of her beauty. He was staring with his jaw on the floor and tongue hanging out. All she did was smile politely and ask him again about the stomach ache.

'Have you a way to help my stomach ache sir?'

Her voice snapped him out of his haze and he ran to the back to get the correct ingredients and crunched them up and wrapped them up for her to boil at home.

It was that moment when he handed her the elixir that their hands touched. 'My God' he thought. Her skin was so warm and smooth. It sparked like nothing he had felt before. He had nothing to compare it to since there was no electricity back then and I'm sure you can imagine the shock he felt. It must have startled her too because she jumped and ran out of the store without so much as paying." He smirked when he said this last part. He look at me with a feeling I couldn't place but it set me on fire.

When he took hold of my hand, I felt that same spark he described. It lit my whole body from my toes to my fingers. My thoughts got jumbled and I just wanted to feel that way forever.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes longingly. I realized my hand was cold after he released it. Strange I thought, but it was probably because of the feeling I felt when we touched.

My stomach growled after my little revelation. I really hoped he hadn't heard it, I wanted him to continue. Of course he would hear it though. He can hear me eat from quite a distance and laugh at me about it. He can sure hear my stomach protesting for food sitting right in front of him.

"My my, it seems I have been talking for longer than I thought. I know a lovely place for eating but I'm afraid I'm going to have to run home." He said. I thought he was going to ask me to lunch, but that would be pushing my luck wouldn't it. He told me the directions to the quaint little deli.

"Okay well I'm going to get some chow. . ." Before I could finish, he finished my thought for me.

"Yes, we will see each other again. I live here. Tomorrow at the same time would you like to meet me on this same bench?"

"Yes I would very much. This story is so cute."

His face scrounged up like he smelt something awful. "You haven't heard the rest of it yet." He said this in a menacing tone. Promising me that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**I love this story. I cant wait until its finished.**

**Im so happy I have had 1 comment so far.**

**Thats the same as the last story I tried to write.**

**MORE COMMENTS. I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS!**

**_Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak._  
**


	5. Chapter 5

That night I got another dream. This time though, Edward was there. It was the oddest dream and made no sense. At the same time though I had a feeling of déjà vu.

_I was walking with Edward hand in hand into a meadow. I could feel the love radiating off him and washing over me like the way sun wraps around you and warms you up from the inside out. We were so happy and carefree we should have been skipping and we almost did if not for the blonde hair woman leaning over a dead deer carcass. We stopped our giggling and looked at the scene that lay before us. She lifted her head up and stared into what felt like my soul. I blinked and one moment she's holding the deer, the next she is right in front of us looking us up and down. I felt his hand tighten a little while ago when we first saw her. It felt like she had been sizing us up forever now and I squeezed his hand back to show him I was brave. To this, the blonde woman looked at our joined hands and smiled. Yet it did not reach her eyes. I swear I could see envy in her eyes when she saw our hands together as if she was actually jealous of this simple gesture. While I was looking at her face, I noticed the smallest amount of blood at the corner of her mouth. The drop was slowly sliding down her perfectly smooth pale skin and making its way to her neck. She realized I noticed and she wiped it away and kept smiling not the least bit embarrassed about the blood leaking from her mouth. She leaned forward with a sly smile and whispered in my and Edwards ear "I'm sorry" before she opened her mouth and blew out the sweetest smelling breath over us both. I watched and felt Edward go limp next to me and hit the ground with a thud. Unfortunately, it did not work on me. She laughed and then it all went black._

When I woke up, I thought about what this dream could mean. I've never see this woman before and I thought Edward was handsome, yes, but I was not in love with him like in the dream. It all confused me and I figure it would come to me later after a nice shower, a quick bite to eat, and story time with Edward.

After the best breakfast ever I pretty much ran up the hill. Really, I tried, but then it caught up to me and I slowed down to the point Granny Joe was passing me.

When I made it to the top, walked through the doors, and realized I was a bit early and no signs of Edward. I walked even slower to the bench, leaned over, and laid on it contemplating how upset Edward would be if I just went to sleep. I was sure he would not like it one bit and decided against it.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes for the next best thing. I thought about the dream and how it felt to hold his hand. It was warm and it felt right but also different.

I opened my eyes to see if maybe he was there and thought I was asleep. He was nowhere to be seen but I started to feel a buzz run though my body. It felt like the same feeling I had with Edward yesterday. It was getting more and more intense and I knew that meant he was near.

"Hello, I didn't know you would be so early. I would have come sooner." His smooth velvet voice surprised me but calmed the intense spark running through my veins. I rather missed it now that the feeling was gone.

"That's okay. I just thought I rather be fashionably early than late." God that was lame. Swan pull it together! Do not fall for his European charm.

"Yes, early is better than late. So where was I yesterday? Oh yes, I was telling you about the beginning." He looked into my eyes with his violet ones. Such a pretty color must be a European thing.

I was pulled back in time 10 centuries ago by those eyes. It was as if I could see the story through his beautiful eyes. He told this tale with so much emotion it was like he had lived it.

"He always had a way with her. For over 10 centuries in fact." He gave me a deep and piercing look after he said this. I definitely felt the foreshadowing he was trying to show me.

"Later that week she sprang her ankle and he couldn't help but to come to her rescue. Over the course of 3 months, she sprained her wrist also and had six stomachaches and then she would help all the elderly in her village and come and get their medicine for them. She was so sweet but nobody knew about the countless afternoons they spent swimming in the nearby stream and all the stories they would tell each other about things they had heard under they're favorite tree in they're meadow.

On the 3rd month, he decided to ask for her hand in marriage. She had found an excuse to stay the night at a friend's house and came to meet him in they're meadow. She thought it would be just a night of talking with each other and sleeping in each other's arms. She were right but also a little wrong.

When she showed up, he had blankets and a fire and food ready for them in the meadow. He was more then ready to propose. Till the day she died she said it was her favorite night they spent together." He said this all in one breath but toward the end, he got a little quieter and more somber. Then he seemed to remember I was there and he masked his face with cool indifference. I decided not to press the subject.

"They cuddled up that night under the blankets. He showed her the constellations and told her the story about each. Finally, before they went to sleep he stoked the fire to make it brighter so he could see her face for when he asked. She jumped up and down clapping and crying yes repeatedly. He never was a crying kind of person but she brought him to tears with the things she said to him that night. They made love even though they would be sent to hell… They didn't care at all. As long as they were together anyplace was fine." His mask faltered again and I could see the love and the sorrow in his eyes.

"They woke up the next morning to spread the news of the engagement. The village was filled with the excitement and happiness. Everybody loved weddings back then. It meant a huge feast.

The day of the wedding, they got ready together. They didn't have the silly superstitions we do now. That wouldn't have kept him away even if they did. An hour before the wedding they went for a walk to have a moment to them selves. They walked to they're meadow.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice the woman draining the blood of a deer right in front of them. When they looked up, they were already to close to turn back. The woman had lifted her head and was staring daggers at them. "

I gasped. This sounded so familiar and I knew why. This was the dream I had last night. How could he know what I was dreaming? Unless he was in my room again, I thought. I knew it was him the first time. He was listening while I was sleep talking. How embarrassing. I was going to call him out on it. I'm just too chicken shit to say it so bluntly.

"Wait a second. I think I know how this finishes." He stopped and looked up from my hand that he was holding. When did this happen?

It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he is playing with you. Show him you know he was in your room last night. I don't mind he was in my room, I would just prefer I invited him first. However, it is creepier and hotter if I don't.

"You do? Then please I would like to see what you know of this story. I thought you didn't know it?" He said this with hope in his voice. So he liked that I knew he was in my room? That's somewhat hot also.

"I don't, I mean I just know this part. I think. Well it's more like I had a dream about this part last night." I gave him a pointed look to show him he's busted but he just kept smiling. More like beaming at me. He looked so proud. He is so odd it turns me on.

"Um it goes something like this. One moment she's holding the deer, the next she is right in front of them sizing them up. The girl squeezes his hand and then the blonde woman looked at they're joined hands and smiled. She looked like she was actually jealous of them. There was smallest amount of blood at the corner of her mouth. The drop slid down her perfectly smooth pale skin and made its way to her neck. She realized and wiped it away and kept smiling not the least bit embarrassed about the blood leaking from her mouth. Then she leaned forward and whispered in their ears "I'm sorry" before she opened her mouth and blew out the sweetest smelling breath over them both. The girl watched and felt him go limp next to her and hit the ground with a thud. However, it didn't work on her. The blonde laughed and then it all went black for the girl." I made it fit the story because I didn't want him to know that I fantasized about him enough I was dreaming about him now.

"Well your version is a little different but it's exactly how it happened." He said.

Of course it was different. I don't describe everything in my sleep talking state. I wonder how his went. "What happens in your version?"

"I didn't know that the breath trick didn't work on the girl. In addition, I didn't know the blonde woman looked jealous. But I guess it makes sense." What? What makes sense? I guess there is more of the blonde-haired person in this story.

"What would you say if I invited you to my place? Just for lunch. I'm not asking more of you I promise." He stepped closer to me and leaned in and breathed, "Unless you want . . ."

I started to feel dizzy. Like the floor was moving beneath my feet. I couldn't stand straight so I leaned towards Edward and he caught me.

"I can't stand. What's going on with me?" I looked up into his violet eyes and he looked sad. "Don't be sad I'm sure this will go away in a second. I'm fine, really." I tried to convince him. He leaned down and opened his mouth. He's going to kiss me. I opened my mouth waiting for his lips to meet mine and the only thing meeting my lips was his cool sweet breath.

_Like the woman from my dream . . ._

_

* * *

_**I have a live journal if any of you wanna be my friend and give me more reason to finish this faster!**

**I have changed the way im doing this. So its up to you . . . Give me your ideas. **

**If you review, I will send Edward to kidnap you also ;)**


End file.
